Medicine Cats' Demise
by Prevoyante
Summary: Medicine cats have been turning up dead, murdered and in life threatening conditions. With no explanation as to why, who can put the blame on who? Features: Jackalpaw, Diamondstar and Jadeus.
1. Allegiances

StoneClan:

Leader-Diamondstar: A tall and slender she-cat with a white diamond on her forehead and brilliant green eyes. Brother=Silverstar Daughters=Songpaw(deceased), Griffinpaw. Mate=Silverstorm

Deputy-Silverpelt: A strong built silver tom with darker silver flecks and silver-blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Coralsoul-a dusty red/tan she-cat with blue-green eyes; reads emotion through others' eyes. Mate=Jadeus

Apprentice: Minipaw-a dusky tan she-cat with blue eyes.

Jadeus: a dusky grey tom with blazing green eyes; does not feel emotion Mate=Coralsoul

Apprentice: Griffinpaw-a blind, black-furred she-cat with silver and tan flecks and a silver throat and muzzle, daughter of Diamondstar and Silverstorm

Warriors-Meeknose: a light red-and-tan she-cat with blue eyes. Mate=Glassheart Son=Eclipsepaw

Silverstorm: a silver tom with blue eyes. Mate=Diamondstar

Rowanfeather: A dark red-and-brown tom with black and silver flecks and dark blue eyes. Daughter=Sparrowglide Son=Swallowstride Mate=Cloverpelt(deceased)

Apprentice: Eclipsepaw-a dark brown tom with green eyes.

Brokensoul: a black tom with dark amber eyes.

Minkpelt: a light ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Cherrypaw-a ginger she-cat with light yellow eyes Brother=Pitfall

Stonewing: a light grey tabby tom with lighter stripes and grey eyes. Brother=Greywing

Apprentice: Coldpaw-a light silver tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Cloudstorm: a silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Pittfall-a dark tan tom with blue eyes Sister=Cherrypaw

Greywing: a grey tabby tom with darker flanks and amber eyes. Brother=Stonewing

Mousefollow: a tan she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Tanpaw: a light tan tom with blue eyes. Brother=Sandpaw Sister=Minipaw

Swallowstride: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sister=Sparrowglide

Apprentice: Sandpaw: a light tan tom with blue eyes. Brother=Tanpaw, Sister=Minipaw

Sparrowglide: a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Brother=Swallowstride

Glassheart: a tan tom with a black back paw and green eyes. Mate=Meeknose

Queens: Lightmane-a light grey-red-tan she-cat with blue-silver eyes. (Kits: Darkkit-a dark tabby she-kit, Kittykit-a dusky tan she-kit.) Mate=Silverstar(deceased)

Riverrun: Eldest queen, a tortoiseshell with green eyes. (Kits: Morningkit-a light tan she-kit, Mournkit-a grey tom, Hailkit-a pale silver tabby she-kit, Lillykit-a ginger and white she-kit.)Mate=Thundertail

Elders: Thundertail: a dark tortoiseshell tom with gold eyes.

Mountainclimb: a dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes.

MarshClan:

Leader: Marshstar-a dark tortoiseshell tom with one green, one blue eye.

Deputy: Stonemouth-a dark blue-grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Mate=

Medicine Cat: Mothear-a light calico she-cat with silver eyes.

Lifebreath-a long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes; recent deaf mute after illness; former queen/warrior; mother of Splashblood, former mate of Hatescar

Warriors:

Larkfeather-a brown tabby tom with reddish flecks and brown eyes.

Mothmouth-a light gold tabby she-cat with a dark green and a dark blue eye.

Apprentice: Willowpaw-a grey she-cat with green eyes

Splashblood-a blue she-cat with reddish-ginger flecks and red eyes.

Apprentice: Deathpaw-a black and white tom with gold eyes.

Darkshadow-a dark brown tabby tom

Gingertail-ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes Brother=Krestlescar

Krestlescar-dark tabby tom Sister=Gingertail

Apprentice: Pondpaw-a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with muddy green eyes.

Blackwinter-a black tom Sister=Ravenhalt Brother=Crowskull

Ravenhalt-a black she-cat Brothers=Blackwinter, Crowskull

Crowskull-a black and white tom Sister=Ravenhalt Brother=Blackwinter

Apprentice: Bloodpaw-a grey and white she-cat

Queens:

Iceheart-a gold she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. (Kits: Hillkit-a ginger-and-white she-cat, Scowlkit a grey tom, Grovekit- a tortoiseshell she-cat, Shrewkit-a light grey tom) Mate=Blackwinter

Greeneyes-a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. (Kits: Redkit-a dark ginger tom, Spiderkit-black-and-white tom, Waterkit-a silver tabby she-cat, Stepkit-a dark grey tabby tom.) Mate=Krestlescar

Elder:

Hatescar-an angry elder claiming to see "visions"; blind

NightClan:

Leader: Blindstar- a black tom with silver eyes

Deputy: Peltfeather-a light brown tabby she-cat with a ginger-white throat and blue eyes Brother=Ambersong, Petalfeather(deceased)

Medicine cat: Ambersong-a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Sister=Peltfeather, Petalfeather(deceased)

Apprentice: Flarestorm-a light ginger tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Kinktail-a tortoiseshell she-cat with a crooked tail and nose Brother=Wickedeye, Sister=Moosepaw

Blueface-a silver tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Castpaw-a black-and-white tom

Wickedeye-a dark tortoiseshell tom Brother=Kinktail, Sister=Moosepaw

Antlertail-a brown tabby-she cat Sister=Cheetahmuzzle

Apprentice: Moosepaw-a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes Brothers=Kinktail, Wickedeye

Cheetahmuzzle-a tawny she-cat greatly resembling a cheetah Sister=Antlertail

Honeyseed-a golden tabby she-cat Brother=Suntalon, Sister=Fieldpaw

Suntalon-a ginger tabby tom Sisters=Honeyseed, Fieldpaw

Hightail-a dusky brown tom

Queens:

Heartfell-a white she-cat with gold eyes (Kits: Songkit-a silver tabby tom, Whiskerkit-a light silver tabby tom, Screamkit-a dark silver tabby tom.) Mate=Wickedeye, Brother=Blueface

Fieldpaw-a ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Goldkit-a gold tabby tom, Curlkit-a ginger she-kit, Flailkit-a grey tabby she-kit, Whisperkit-a white tom.) Mate=Kinktail Brother=Suntalon, Sister=Honeyseed

LeafClan:

Leader: Maskstar-tawny gold-and-black tom with darker mask Brother=Falterstep, Half-sister=Softwhisper

Deputy: Runningsong-a calico she-cat with green eyes Sister=Fernfollow

Apprentice: Tappaw-a ginger she-cat with a twitching tail. Brother=Fallpaw

Medicine Cat: Softwhisper-a white she-cat with grey splotches and one amber, one green eye. Half-brothers=Maskstar, Falterstep

Warriors:

Falterstep-a dark tabby tom with yellow eyes Brother=Maskstar, Half-sister=Softwhisper

Eaglesight-a dark ginger tabby she-cat with gold flecks and golden eagle eyes. Brothers=Shadowfeather, Sightwing

Shadowfeather- black tom with green eyes Brother=Sightwing, Sister=Eaglesight

Apprentice: Frostpaw-a white she-cat with green. Sister=Icepaw

Sightwing-a black tom with golden flecks. Sister=Eaglesight

Apprentice: Jackalpaw-a gold tabby tom with gold eyes

Ashenmountain-a dark grey flecked grey tom Brother=Snowfall

Apprentice: Heatherpaw(Heatherbreeze)-a brown-and-white she-cat with lighter flecks.

Snowfall-a white tom with darker grey stripes and silver eyes Brother=Ashenmountain

Apprentice: Icepaw-a white she-cat with blue eyes. Sister=Frostpaw

Sealnose-a grey-blue she-cat Brothers=Otterwhisker, Jumpingfish

Otterwhisker-a dark brown tabby tom Sister=Sealnose, Brother=Jumpingfish

Jumpingfish-a slender grey spotted tom Sister=Sealnose, Brother=Otterwhisker

Beetlehorn-a dark blue-grey tom

Apprentice: Quailpaw-a light brown she-cat

Queens:

Fernfollow-a pale grey she-cat (Kits: Honeykit-a gold tabby tom, Seedkit-a dark ginger spotted she-cat, Beechkit-a tan tom, Burnkit-a ginger tabby tom and Ivorykit-a pale grey she-cat.) Mate=Ashenmountain, Sister=Runningsong

Wolfpaw-a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes, only eleven moons (Kits: adopted=Jackalpaw, own=Soulkit-a dark grey tom with darker flecks, Lizardkit-a black she-kit) Mate=Sightwing

Runningtree-a pale brown she-cat (Kits: Batkit-a black and white she-kit, Owlkit-a brown and tan tabby she-kit.) Mate=Jumpingfish

Elder:

Greywind-a grey tom with dark amber eyes Sister=Fangtail

Fallpaw-a deaf mute tortoiseshell tom, Sister=Tappaw

Fangtail-a gold she-cat with gold eyes Brother=Greywind

Side Note:

**I will try to upload the prologue by tomorrow. Also, to explain…again…the characters and plot are mine but the style (Clans, names like Diamondstar, So-and-sokit) are © Erin Hunter. Make sense? If not…I won't explain it again. But this'll have 20-so chapters.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Deep in the safety of the nursery laid the light ginger-tan tabby queen, her head throbbing on the moss upon which she rested. It wasn't until her kits were almost born that StarClan began sending her violent messages, warning her that her so-called mate was a threat to her and her newborns. She lifted her head to see her three kits sleeping at her side. Coldkit, the smallest, a light silver tabby she-cat, had died moments after her birth. It wasn't until Jackalkit, the unusual god tabby tom had arrived that the young she-kit had started breathing again. There was, then, Castkit, a black-and-white tom, who was greatly favoured by his father, deputy of NightClan.

Outside the nursery, pawsteps drew closer. The queen picked her ears up, feeling her muscles tense slightly under her fur. "Petalfeather?" She heard the familiar voice of Ambersong whisk into the den and let herself relax, head falling to the ground.

"Ambersong…it's just you." She spoke, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Who were you expecting? Blindstar? Sidestep?" He asked, more curious than sarcastic and came to sit by the queen.

"Sidestep. He's been acting strangely lately."

The dark ginger tom licked her cheek. "Tell me more."

"It's nothing I'd like to talk about. You needn't concern yourself, really, Ambersong."

With a short sigh, he wrapped his tail around hers and stooped down to her level. "Petalfeather, I am your brother, your medicine cat, and your most trusted figure. Of course I'll worry."

She flicked her tail away from his. "I already have Peltfeather breathing down my neck fur over Coldkit, and Sidestep over Castkit." She had half snarled at him. "And to add to that I know Jackalkit has been in your favour since he was born."

Ambersong dug his nose in her fur. "You know you are my favourite sister. I respect your boundaries."

"I'm only your favourite because Cedarsky is dead and Peltfeather is, not to harm her feelings, much too close to Blindstar and has taken a fancy in Sidestep. They love each other, you know."

"I know. And that's why I'll put myself in harm's way for you. I'll be there beside you always, you know that. Were someone to lay so much as a claw on you, I'd have their fur for bedding."

Gently, she pushed herself up to meet his gaze before she turned toward the exit of the nursery, staring out into the night sky. "Whatever purpose I served in NightClan is now long forgotten. I'm not the best warrior ever and I can't hunt for mouse tails. My dearest sister is dead, my other sister is fiercely loyal to the on tom I cannot stand and is in love with my ill-gotten mate. That leaves you, my brother, whom I love dearly but is are far too busy with sickly cats to talk with me and my kits, born into a Clan of evil-doing and hatred. They will grow to be murders in this Clan. I can't have that."

"Petalfeather, what are you saying?" Ambersong muttered, sounding worried.

"I'm saying, Brother, that I don't belong here and neither do they." She said sharply, whipping her tail toward her kits.

"Then where, of all places, do you belong?"

For a while she was silent. Then she turned to the tall ginger tom. "StarClan."

The tom gave a laugh of disbelief, sitting up straighter. "Petalfeather, of course. Everyone is destine for StarClan. We just have to wait." He paused. "You'll wait with me, right?"

"Of course. I'll wait with you and when I am murdered by Sidestep, I'll be where I belong. Until then, Ambersong, I never want to see my kits again."

He stiffened and stood up instantly. "_What_?"

She looked at him blankly. "You will help me take my kits to StoneClan, LeafClan and MarshClan so that I may never see them. Ever."

"Petalfur, you can't!"

"Yes I can! And I will, tonight."

"But…you'll be caught."

The she-cat threw him a look and swiftly moved toward the other end of the den, clearing away bracken to reveal an escape route. "An old trick we use." She mewed. "You will take Jackalkit to the LeafClan medicine cat while I take Coldkit to StoneClan. We will come back for Castkit later."

"All right. It is your decision and one I cannot deny is the right thing. I will take Jackalkit and meet you back here in the morning."

"I will come back. Don't worry."

"I hope so." Ambersong whispered, turning to pick the small golden tom from the moss and exiting the nursery with a sidelong glance at his meek sister.

Petalfeather waited several heartbeats before following him out and headed toward the StoneClan border with Coldkit in her jaws. She reached the border and placed the light colored she-kit in a place the dawn patrol would surely pass by. Once she had said her long good-bye to her last she-kit, she returned to the Clan, grasping Castkit by the scruff and exiting once more, grief filling in her heart.

"Where are you going, Petalfeather?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, shutting her eyes.

"Where are you going with my kits?"

Turning, she sensed rather than saw Sidestep standing before her. "That is of no concern of yours." She spat, dropping the kit.

Sidestep laughed and curled his paw around the black and white tom. "Of course it is. Castkit is going nowhere. And neither are you." He unsheathed his paws, lunging at the queen though suddenly landing with a hard crash on the ground, yowling and spitting as Ambersong flung himself onto the bold grey tom.

"Don't touch my sister!" He yowled, raking his claws through the tom's belly, a cry that would have alerted the whole of NightClan. The ginger tom bit into the grey tom's throat, hissing at him a stream of insults and threats not loud enough for Petalfeather to hear.

"Ambersong!" An angered voice growled from behind the bleeding, hissing medicine cat. "Stop this at once!"

Snarling, he turned to face the speaker. "No, Peltfeather! He is dangerous!"

The broad-shouldered she-cat bristled. "No, he is not!"

"Then why is he trying to steal Castkit from good? Why, sister?" He asked, dropping the larger tom in his mouth.

"He is not. Castkit and all the others stay here."

By now, a throng of NightClan cats had gathered around, murmuring to one another. Petalfeather stepped up to her sister, eyes wide and sorrowful. "No, Peltfeather. You will never control Coldkit, never possess Jackalkit and never order Castkit. And you will never consider me your sister, ever."

That said Petalfeather bounded into the woods, tailed by Sidestep who grasped her by the scruff in his jaws. "Petalfeather, where are you—" His voice was cut off with a screech that sent him toppling over onto his side. The queen let her eyes return to focus and saw clearly her brother standing over her ex-mate, claws deep in his throat. "You…will _never_…find peace!" He growled, blood pulsing from his throat wound. His body gave a final jerk and he fell limp in Ambersong's claws.

"Are you all right?" He whispered.

She shook her head swiftly. "No. No, Ambersong. I…you must…you must explain to Diamondstar! Tell her what has happened then…then tell Softwhisper." She gave a long pause, drawing her breath shakily. "And I'll meet you back at the Clan later."

He nodded and licked her shoulder. "Don't do anything rash, Petalfeather. Meet me in the Clan. Alive."

She forced a smile. "I will. Now go, and do hurry, please."

The ginger tom gave a last nod and rushed into the woods. The queen watched him go, prayed to StarClan and moved toward the river. _I'll meet him in the Clan. StarClan. And alive like I've never been._ At first she tested the water with her paw. Then she stepped in, walking against the flow of the water before she let herself fall limp and be carried downstream where StoneClan would find her, and, maybe if it had taken him long enough, Ambersong, too.


End file.
